


Far from Good Enough

by YoICantRead



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, I’m so sorry I only write angst, Nachi death things, OmixNachi if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoICantRead/pseuds/YoICantRead
Summary: Alternative Universe where you dream about your death the night before it occurs.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi & Nachi, Fushimi Omi/Nachi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Far from Good Enough

  
  


_____

The skin of Nachi’s body is ripped open by the rough pavement as he skidded against it, his bike landing on his ribs— creating a loud cracking noise in his ears. 

  
  


Nachi can hardly keep his eyes open, and there’s too much pain coursing through his body for him to let out any sort of yelp- but he hears Omi from a distance, yelling his name in worry. 

  
  


He doesn’t have time to look for Omi before his head is hit with immense force, making his neck crack from whiplash. 

He tries to speak— but his throat only allows him to cough up blood and when he manages to open his eyes, everything looks as if it’s fading and it’s then that Nachi realizes—

  
  


—he’s dying. 

  
  


He hears the sound of another crashing bike and prays— he _prays_ it isn’t Omi’s motorbike, but the likelihood of that is low. 

  
  


Nachi wants to call out his name, but his body is being kicked around and beaten as he tries to keep himself awake. 

  
  


_‘Not like this, please-‘_

  
  
  


The sound of police sirens from afar are the only thing that keeps him from getting beat to death. The gang members quickly mount their motorbikes before vanishing from the scene. 

  
  


He hears the sound of Omi, calling his name and quickly approaching him, but Nachi can’t speak. 

  
  


His throat is flooding with blood and he can only pathetically cough it out onto the ground, the area around him is now nothing but a thick pool of blood. 

  
  


He feels his body going numb and he can’t move his fingers or feet, he can’t remember how to breath like a normal person— the only thing he can do is taste the red liquid in his mouth. 

  
  


_“Nachi-! Just hang in there okay?!”_

  
  


He hears that oh so familiar voice in his ear— Omi is close, holding Nachi in his arms, but he sounds so distant. 

  
  


He tries to speak again, only getting one vowel out before a spur of coughs, once again, interrupts. 

  
  


And Nachi can’t find the strength to stay awake. 

  
  


He’s trying and _trying_. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But just trying is far from good enough. 

  
  
  


**_~~_ **

  
  


Nachi wakes up in a jolt, sitting up quickly enough to make himself lightheaded. 

The dream—no, the warning of his future replays in his mind so vividly that he feels almost as if he can really taste the blood pouring from his mouth. 

He gets up quickly, throwing his blankets on the ground as he rushes toward the mirror. He flicks on the bedroom light and examines himself, checking for any sort of injuries.

Though, he gratefully finds none. 

  
  


His body is shaking and he opens his mouth to speak, wanting to make sure he wouldn’t cough up blood once again, but this time, he is only welcomed with heart wrenched sobs. 

  
  


He grips his shirt as he cries pathetically, stumbling back to sit on his bed, not trusting his legs to hold him up any longer. 

He quickly looks around, patting around his bed in order to find his cell phone. 

  
  


As soon as he manages to find it, he rushes to type in his password before going to call the first person on his call log.

He knows who it is, he doesn’t need to check. 

  
  


Though, there’s no answer, so he calls again. 

And the same process repeats about two times before _he_ finally answers. 

  
  


“Nachi? Why the hell—”

“Omi-” Nachi chokes out the words through his sob, interrupting Omi’s annoyed greeting. 

  
  


He pauses for a moment, probably taken back by the sound Nachi’s cries, “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Nachi hears the sound of rustling, assuming Omi was already rushing to get out of bed. He feels bad for waking him, but right then, he didn’t have anyone else to go to. 

  
  


He can’t respond for a few seconds, only letting out sobs as he tries to put his thoughts into words. 

  
  
  


“I’m gonna die.”

  
  
  
  


Silence. 

  
  


Nachi doesn’t blame him for being speechless, truthfully he can hardly face it himself. 

  
  


“What?” Omi finally breathes out. 

  
  


“I’m-... I‘m going to _die,_ Omi.” 

  
  


Omi doesn’t respond, but Nachi can hear the sound of him exiting his home and starting up his motorbike. 

  
  


“Don’t hang up.” Nachi pleads out. He doesn’t want to be alone, not even for a moment. 

“I won’t.” Omi responds, his voice giving Nachi a bit of reassurance. 

  
  
  


**_~_ **

  
  


It’s not long before Omi finally arrives and Nachi doesn’t even bother asking if he obeyed any sort of traffic laws to get there so fast. 

He shakily opens the door and is immediately pulled into a strong embrace. It’s then that Nachi almost, just _almost,_ forgets about any of his worries. 

  
  


But it isn’t enough to keep the traumatic experience from his mind. 

  
  


His legs shake intensely, not being able to support himself as him and Omi kneel to the ground together, holding onto each other tightly. 

  
  


“I won’t let anything happen to you, I swear I’ll protect you.” Omi says as he tries pulling him closer, though Nachi is already as close to him as he can be. 

  
  


“I don’t.. I don’t want to die, Omi.” Nachi manages to whimper out. 

  
  


“You won’t. Nothing is going to hurt you.”

  
  


“But it—“

Omi interrupts, “But nothing.” He pulls away from the embrace and tightly grips onto Nachi’s shoulders, staring back into his tear filled eyes. “You’ll live, and I’ll make sure of it.”

  
  


The confidence in his voice greatly gives Nachi some hope. 

Hope that he could avoid that brutal fate and continue to live his life with the people he loved. 

  
  


Nachi takes a few deep breaths as he sloppily wipes his tears away, leaning into Omi’s shoulder before nodding.

“Okay.. I trust you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_~_ **

  
  
  


_“Nachi! Open your eyes, Nachi—!!"_

  
  
  


Omi tries to keep him conscious. 

Tries to keep the overwhelming amounts of blood from pouring out of his best friend’s body. 

  
  
  
  
  


_But just trying is far from good enough._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nachi is gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry Nachi seems very soft in this but he just witnessed his own death okay let him cry pls


End file.
